A Stoned Adventure of Roger and Collins
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Stoned Roger and Collins. Queen. Mark with his camera. Oh, the possibilities are endless!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was listening to my iPod and Queen came on. I began thinking (which should frighten you already) and this is what my sick and twisted mind came up with. –grins in a creepy way- Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Bohemian Rhapsody. That is sad, but the truth.**

Mark opened the door to the loft and a puff of smoke blew into his face.

_Oh, crap,_ he thought as he saw the apartment had been turned into a makeshift stage.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he saw a few figures flew past him and onto the 'stage.' The filmmaker quickly started filming as he saw his two obviously stoned friends walk out.

Mark choked back his laughter as he saw Roger strum his guitar and Collins hit 'play' on the tape player and Queen began to flow from the speakers.

"_Is this the real life?"_ Roger sang.

"_Is this just fantasy?"_ Collins continued.

"_Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see_," they chorused.

"_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_," the rocker continued

Mark began to circle them a little, trying not to ruin the shot by laughing.

"_Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low, Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me."_

"_Mama just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away,"_ Roger howled.

"_Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters"_ Collins sang, a bit off-key_, "Too late, my time has come."_

"_Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth,"_ they sang loudly together, _"Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."_

Roger strummed his guitar, as Collins pounded out some air-drums. Mark felt tears come to his eyes from choking on his laughter. The next chorus didn't help.

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man," _Roger began.

"_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?" _Collins sang, winking to one of the audience members that only they could see.

"_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me" _Roger sang in a falsetto._ "Galileo,"_

"_Galileo," _Collins sang deeply.

"_Galileo."_

"_Galileo." _

"_Galileo."_

"_Figaro Magnifico" _they sang together again.

"_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me,"_ the rocker sang.

"_He's just a poor boy from a poor family spare him his life from this monstrosity,"_ the anarchist sang, using his hands in a dramatic flourish.

"_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"_

"_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"_

"_Let him go!" _Roger sang.

"_Bismillah! We will not let you go"_

"_Let him go!"_

"_Bismillah! We will not let you go" _Collins responded in song.

"_Let me go!"_

"_We will not let you go!"_

"_Let me go!" _

"_We will not let you go!" _

"_Let me go!"_

"_Ah! No, no, no, no, no, no, no" "Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me," _they screeched.

Mark was a little frightened at how high his two friends' could go, as they began rocking their heads to the beat.

"_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die. Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby. Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here,"_ Roger howled.

"_Nothing really matters. Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me," _they crooned the last notes before collapsing on the couch.

Mark clicked his camera off, before heading off to bed. He knew that what he had caught on tape was a rare moment. Like seeing a unicorn. One cannot experience the magic until they see it.

**A/N: No, I've never seen a unicorn, but I imagine seeing two of my friends stoned and singing Bohemian Rhapsody would come pretty damn close. :-) So review, por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And now the tape is seen… : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

"Wow, Collins," Maureen said as she sat with Joanne and the rest of the bohos at the loft. They had been watching old tapes of Mark's and had stumbled across the one night of them being completely stoned and singing. "I didn't know your voice could go that high."

Angel, who was on his lap, raised her hand. "I did!"

"Thanks, Ang," he said sarcastically. "Just so you know, Mo, me and Roger singing while stoned has nothing about that one video you made for Mark when you were dating and you were drunk and found his camera and---"

"Alright! Fine! We don't need to bring that gem back up!" she cried.

Everyone laughed at them.

"Honey, I can't believe you two could do that to the loft!" Angel said to her lover/chair. "Who had to clean that up?"

"Oh, Benny did. We were hungover and Mark was gone. Benny didn't want to put up a fight, so he just did it," he explained.

"Whatever," Mimi said, snuggling closer to Roger. "I thought you were good, babe."

"Thank you, but you may be biased," he replied.

Mark quietly left his friends to put the tape away. He quickly grabbed a Sharpie and wrote the title 'Show at every X-mas!!' on the lable, before grabbing another roll of film.

H e shouted to his friends, "Who wants to see the Christmas where Roger stripped?"

**A/N: Hmmm… Bad second chapter, but it's staying. Review and you may get to see the tape of Roger stripping! XD**


End file.
